the same place
by hotaru420
Summary: tenchi and ryoko get maried ayeka finds someone else and they all eventually end up ruling jurai.then they all get involved in a war(theres a prologe in the story)this is about there kids ayeka's are still on jurai while...ah come on please review! R&R!!!
1. prologe

~~ twenty-three years ago today the great war came to an end in one final battle ensuring peace. But the battle came with high costs. 60,000 dead. Among those were first crowned princess Ayeka Jurai, her husband Hiroku Jurai, first crowned prince Tenchi Misaki and his wife Ryoko Misaki. They all dieed defending Jurai from attackers during the war. for Ryoko this was her final act to prove her self good unfortunitly she died before she could see recognition. As for Ayeka and Hiroku they are declared as national heros their memorial can be seen along side Ryoko and Tenchi's.  
  
Ayeka and Hiroku met when she and princess Sassami came back to Jurai from her prolonged vacation to planet earth they fell in love. And had a child which almost forced Ayeka to stay on Jurai so she sent a letter to her brother Yosho and former love Tenchi who had married Ryoko explaining everything and asking them to return to Jurai and assist in the rule of our planet. She all so stated that Ryoko's named was officially cleared. Suprizingly Tenchi and Ryoko agreed with a little coaxing from Yosho. He how ever chose to stay and guard the Misaki shrine. When Ryoko and Tenchi arrived they were welcomed by Ayeka and Hiroku who were surprised to see Ryoko with a new born baby, Yuki( not to be confused with yugi see page 228) Ryoko and Tenchi were equally suprized to see Ayeka's baby son, Kyoto. How ever there time was cut short for 2 years later the great war started. Soon after that Yuki disappeared, periodicity returning to visit Kyoto for a few days. No one knows what she does when she leaves however it is believed that she is the famed night rain bounty hunter. (see page 126) her brother however has only mad one recorded visit nothing is known about him except that.~~~~  
  
"aunt Sassami why don't I ever get to see Yuki's brother?" princess Ashina asked an elderly Sassami as she shut the huge text book  
  
"he's….uh very secretive so is his sister" sassami said  
  
"but I see yuki and brother see's Shinji-"  
  
Sassami cut off her niece "hush child you know he does not want his name mentioned to any one exept me,Yuki, Kyoto, and you the guards could here"  
  
"but why-" Ashina tried again  
  
"shh study now we will talk in the later" Sassami said walking away from her niece "read about the night rain bounty hunter"  
  
"but Sassami" Ashina turned around only to see an empty room "Sassami?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok please please please review  
  
Any questions ask me in a review allot more will be explain in the next chapter (Ashina as Ayeka's and Hiroko's daughter) but you have to let me know if I should bother. + you will meet ryoko and tenchi's daughter! Again please review!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Yuki

"You want the usual" a tall black haired man asked in a Manhattan new York accent. His response was simple gesture made by a gorgeous young woman she had almost strait cyan hair but with small spikes at the edges. Her golden eyes moved from the bar tender to a man with a long black coat. "I herd Jurai has picked up disturbances in the forth quadrant" she said with out turning her head  
  
"is that so." The man answered sipping his beer. The girl smiled "its been a long time hasn't it brother?"  
  
"I guess so Yuki" he got up from his seat to join his sister at the bar. "so Kyoto wants our help again? What for?" "that's what I hear" Yuki responded handing him a piece of paper " I see, very well" he slid from his stool and walked out the door not saying another word. " good bye brother" Yuki said looking toward the door before she herself slid from her stool and went on her way.  
  
" lord Kyoto do you think it wise to trust these thieves?"  
  
a guard asked the king of Jurai  
  
" yes and she is a bounty hunter thief , so, yes I do think it wise" Kyoto answered annoyed that someone would talk about Shinji and Yuki that way especially Yuki.  
  
" little contradictory don't you think?" said a voice from behind his shoulder.  
  
"Yuki. Your late" Kyoto said with a one-sided smirk  
  
"no.' she answered walking toward him her two bracelets mad chinking sound as her finger slid across the marble table. 'I arrive when I mean to, whether that's on you schedule or not is none of my concern."  
  
"I see you haven't changed Yuki, where is your brother is he late too? Kyoto asked still with that one-sided smirk.  
  
  
  
Ok people maybe nothing was really explained and it was short I know! But review anyway. Please pretty please with a cherry on top? Please! 


End file.
